


All the ships! All of them!! - HumanStuck

by SuperHybridLlamaLion



Category: Homestuck
Genre: EriSol - Freeform, GamTav - Freeform, Humanstuck, arasol - Freeform, gamedave, gamkar - Freeform, johnkat - Freeform, pale davejohn, soldave - Freeform, tavris
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5972139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperHybridLlamaLion/pseuds/SuperHybridLlamaLion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This will have many ships in it, such as JohnKat (<3) DaveJohn (<>) EriSol (<3) GamKar (<>) GamTav (<3 & <>) TaVris (it's complicated) JohnTav (A platonic hatred) Hopefully some RoseMary (<3) DaveSol (I'm not sure yet but I'm thinking something red?) AraSol (<3) Or anything else anyone suggests.</p><p>This is a Valentines gift for my girlfriend who ships JohnKat to death, and then I really started to like this cheesy mess so I wrote more ^u^</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One - JohnKat

I’ve been going to a private school for the past three years. The day my older brother, father and I came here to sign me up I seen a pale, dark haired, nerdy guy with glasses outside of the office, he seemed lost, wearing a blue hoodie and carrying a yellow salamander backpack.  
I immediately had the most massive crush possible on him. I didn't even have the guts to walk up to him and say hi though. So I just left, guessing I would probably never see him again. But guess what? Guess who I got roomed with. No, not him, but his stupid-ass, music-loving, “cool kid” best friend.  
But the upside is; I get to hang out with him on a regular bases. And he’s roomed with one of my best friends, so I always have a reason just to go over there to see him, without seeming too strange.  
Even though I’ve been around him almost everyday for the past three years I’ve never asked him out, the most I did was accidentally flirt with him, which I covered up very well.  
But I’m probably never going to ask him out, he’s told everyone, multiple times, that he is not gay, not gay at all and that him having a celebrity crush on Nic Cage for a while has nothing to do with anything.  
Dave tells me that he thinks he’s actually bi but just won’t admit it. I really don’t know. But I don’t want to risk it, I don’t need it to be awkward between us. And in addition I’ve never told anyone that I’m pansexual. Even though I think everyone already knows, but they just haven't said anything about it yet… I didn’t want to say anything, just in case. Until one day:  
I was studying, like I normally do every evening after school. (If I get bad grades my older brother will give a fucking speech about how I should study more, but at the same time is trying not to hurt my feelings. But he will go on, and on, and on, and on. He never shuts up! It drives everyone mad!)  
Dave was having dinner with John, and John’s roommate, Gamzee. Tavros couldn't go because Vriska is always with him, and she just starts fights between him and John for fun. One of our other friends, Sollux, was supposed to be there too.  
Dave had become friends with him through me. Sollux is a complete computer genius and video game addict, with an unhealthy obsession with the paranormal. Which has been going on for the past few years, ever since his girlfriend died in that accident he’s sworn her ghost has been haunting him and he’s been trying to learn as much as he can about “her world” as he calls it. I think he’s gone off the deep end but I still help him when he needs it. What are friends for after all?

Dave came back around seven, acting as nonchalant as ever, he laid down on his bed and after a minute of silence between us he said, “John told everyone he’s bi today. Thought you might want to know.”  
I stopped writing and stared at my paper for a minute, making sure I heard him right. And after finding something calm to say, while my mind was screaming at me to run next door and ask him out this second, I said, in a neutral tone, “Alright, that’s fucking great for him.”  
“He’s back at his dorm now. So, if you want to go talk to him you should.” He replies.  
“What the fuck would I want to talk to him about!?” I turn and shout at him.  
His face stays straight, “Ya know, your gay-ass feelings about him maybe.”  
“HOW THE FUCK WOULD YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT!? I mean. Fuck. FUCK YOU STRIDER!” I slam my book down and leave my room, slamming the door behind me. I don’t know what I was thinking. I have no idea why I blurted that out like that. I’m the stupidest person in the goddamn fucking world!  
“Hey motherfucker, what you all up and grumping about.” My stupid-ass best friend is sitting on the floor with his back leaning on the door of his dorm, that high-ass smirk plastered on his face, as usual. Holding an open bottle of that moronic soda in his hands.  
“NOTHING. What the FUCK are you doing out here?” I ask.  
“Just waiting for Tavros to get here. He’s planning on up and teaching me that game with the cards he likes so motherfucking much.”  
“I thought John and him didn't get along… Why would he be over here if John’s still here?” I ask, honestly confused by their logic in the situation.  
“Oh shit. That’s right, I’m supposed to be meeting him over at his place!” He gets up, “I gonna go, motherfucker. See ya later.” He runs off down the hall. Just then the door opens and I see that stupid-ass bucktoothed face staring at me. “Hey Karkat,” He says with a smile, “I thought I heard you out here.”  
“Yeah, and I was just about to leave.” I said, still pissed off with myself.  
I start to walk off but stops me. “Hey, um, if you could wait a minute I wanted to tell you something, seeing you weren't at dinner tonight I couldn't tell you there… Um—”  
“What, that you’re gay, ‘cause Strider already fucking told me.” I say, taking my anger out on him.  
“I’m not gay! I’m bisexual!” He yells at me.  
“Do I seem like I give a fuck?!” I yell back. “Maybe if you told me first then I’d know!”  
“I couldn’t! Okay?! Sorry, let’s just calm down alright?”  
I sigh, “Alright. Whatever. Sorry.” I stare at the floor.  
“Okay, I just wanted to say something but now I think it’s not the time… So, go back to what you were going to do and I’ll—”  
“What the fuck were you going to tell me?” I interrupt. “You know I wasn't going anywhere so fucking important that I can hear your stupid fucking stories.”  
“Just, um, nevermind…” He says with a slight frown.  
“JUST FUCKING TELL ME!” I yell at him.  
He grabs my face and kisses me quickly then lets go and runs back to his room, slamming the door behind him. I just stand there staring blankly off into space. I snap myself out of it and run over to his door, banging on it as hard at I can. “JOHN! OPEN THE DOOR!”  
“John is not here right now… Leave a message after the salamander sound… Glub.” He says from the other side of the door.  
“EGBERT! OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!!” I rattle the doorknob, it's locked.  
He doesn't even reply.  
I stand there with my hands on the door in silence, thinking of something to say that doesn't sound fucking retarded.  
A hand lands on my shoulder and pulls me away from the door. Dave walks in front of me. “Yo, John, mind opening the door for a minute?”  
“Yes, I would mind. Is Karkat still there?” He asks, he sounds so worried.  
“No, he’s not. But seriously, I left my phone in your dorm, I need to get in there.” He says, completely calm.  
“Daaave, how did you even do that? Where is it?” I hear shuffling.  
“Just let me in and I’ll get it.” He says, looking down at me. “What even happened with you and Karkles anyway?” Dave asks. I stare at the floor, hoping John won’t answer.  
“I did something really stupid and probably ruined any chance with him…” He said, I heard the door click.  
“Nah, I’m sure you didn’t. Don’t worry. He feels the same.” He says while backing up, pushing me forward as the door opens.  
“Dave, he doesn— WHA—”  
I fall through the door before John can close it in my face. Or before he can do anything else I grab his arm. “I DO FEEL THE FUCKING SAME! I JUST NEVER KNEW YOU DID! I’VE HAD A FUCKING CRUSH ON YOU SINCE THE FIRST TIME I SEEN YOU! BACK ON THE DAY I WAS SIGNING UP FOR THIS SCHOOL!” I shout my feelings at him as I stand up. “I THOUGHT YOU WERE THE MOST ADORABLE, FUCKING, THING I HAD EVER FUCKING SEEN! AND DON’T THINK FOR A SECOND *ANYTHING* WILL CHANGE THAT.”  
He stood there staring at me. Dave standing there, smirking like his happy little plan just unraveled in front of his fucking eyes.  
“HEY FUCKASS!” I yell at John.  
He blinks “Huh…”  
“YOU AND I ARE GOING TO GO OUT ON A NICE FUCKING DATE, I’LL PLAN THE GODDAMN THING. YOU JUST FUCKING SHOW UP. ALRIGHT? OKAY.” I leave his room and go back to mine. I sigh and fall into my chair and wait for my heart to calm.


	2. Chapter Two - GamTav vs. TaVris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vriska is a bitch and horrible towards Tavros, so Gamzee is a good friend and helps him out (Only acting a little sober, which I was happy to write when it's directed to Vriska.)
> 
> >>Shippy shippy ship ship :33

You are now Tavros Nitram.

“Why do I need to leave?” Your girlfriend asks in her normal, ‘I’m better than you’ voice, starting to get angry with you.

“I um— I just— I thought you— You might not care all too much about the game… I mean, you never, really, actually did before when I tried to show it to you… I thought you might want to hang out with maybe someone else this evening possibly… And you and Gamzee don’t get along that great anyway, so I thought you might not want to stay here maybe for once…” You say, looking up at her through the tops of your eyes, sitting in your wheelchair.

You’ve been in a wheelchair for over six years now. Once she thought you cheated in a game of chess and she pushed you down the stairs. You’ve been in a wheelchair ever since. You never blamed her though, she must have been having a bad day. And she surely felt bad about it… Surely… Or at least that’s what you told yourself.

“That’s because it’s fucking _boring._ BUT, if it means I can be better than him I can learn your stupid game.” She smiles.

“But—“ You begin. You really just wanted to hang out with Gamzee tonight…

“When is he supposed to be here anyway?” She asks, ignoring you.

“Um…” You look at the clock on your phone. “Uhh… About a half hour ago…”

“Heh, typical,” She says, sitting down on the couch. “This is why I’m the only one you can trust around here. Only one who will ever care about you…” She says quietly, looking up at you out of the corner of her eye, the edges curling up into a terrifying smile.

There’s a light knock on the door.

“You gonna get that Tavros?” Vriska asks after a second knock.

 _Why did I even expect her to get the door?_   You think to yourself.

You roll over to the door and open it. Gamzee’s standing there, looking as chill as usual. “Hey, motherfucker, sorry I wasn’t here earlier, I all up and forgot I was comin’ over here and we weren't just gonna up and chill over at my place.” He smiles.

You hear a huff behind you, and turn my head to see Vriska crossing her arms and sitting her feet up on the table, even though you’ve told her many times that you don’t like when she does that because then your roommate, Sollux, gets angry and you have to clean it because her shoes always have dirt on them. She likes to go adventuring outside the edge of campus all the time.

“Hey Spidersis,” Gamzee smiles. “Didn't think you’d be here tonight.”

“She wasn't supposed to be…” You mumble under your breath, hopefully she couldn't hear you, you could tell Gamzee did though. There was a slight angry tension between them after that, you felt bad.

Before a fight started Sollux walked out of his room, laptop bag over his shoulder, notebook under his arm, and phone in hand. “I’m going to the library. If I don’t come back before tomorrow, search ED’s room.” He says to you, walking past Vriska and smacking her feet off the table with his notebook. ”No. Feet. On. Table.” He says to her, she growls back. “Someone has to clean this up before I come back.” He says to you as he walks up to the door.

Gamzee backs out of the way to let him through.

“Yeah, I know…” You say, staring down at your hands as he leaves the dorm.

Gamzee starts to wheel you into the middle on the room. Vriska puts her feet back on the table. “Could you um… Please, possibly, not do that, maybe…? I kind of have to clean off the table and you continuing to do that kind of makes me have to clean it more and—”

“Get your motherfucking feet off the table, _sis._ ” Gamzee interrupts, his voice suddenly without his normal calmness and filled with a terrifying chill that makes the hair on the back of your neck stand up.

“Humf. Why should I?” She asks, crossing her arms again.

You can hear his hands grip tighter around the handles on your wheelchair, making a squeak.

“Gamzee…?” You ask before he can speak, not even sure if you should even speak. He sounds like he’s going to kill someone.

“Ya know what Tavbro?” His voice it starting to calm a little, but in a way that kind of scares you. “Let’s go somewhere else, away from the spider _bitch._ I think that would be better for the both of us.” He starts to wheel you out of the room.

“Hey!” Vriska yells after the two of you. Gamzee closes the door and starts quickly walking down the hall away.

You hear the door slam open behind you. “You can’t fucking leave me here! I’m your fucking girlfriend! What the fuck are you doing Tavros!? I’m the only one you can fucking trust!! You’ll regret this!” You hear her screaming. You wanted to cry.

Gamzee got you out of the building and started slowly walking away from the dorm. “You gotta stop letting her up and treat you like that, motherfucker. It’s bullshit.” He says.

You nod, trying not to cry, and failing, miserably. Tears start rolling down your cheeks and splattering on your hands and jeans. You sniffle.

Gamzee stops. “Hey, you alright motherfucker?” He starts to walk around the chair. You try to wipe your eyes before he sees me. He squats down in front of me to see my face. “Hey… Hey… Tav…” He takes your hands. “It’s okay. I’m sorry if I up and scared you back there… She just pisses me off with the way she treats you…”

You shake your head, trying to form words. “I—I know… She’s just… I don’t know what to do…” You start crying again.

He hugs you and rubs your back. “Ya know I’m always gonna be up and here for you brother.”

You nod, hugging him back and burying your face in his shoulder.

“Hey,” He says and pulls back.

You were a little sad that he did, you wanted to stay like that for a while longer, Vriska doesn't like hugging… Or holding hands… Or anything like that, she barely ever even kisses you.

“Huh?” You ask.

“If you’ve got them cards with you, we can go over to my place and you can up and teach me that game you love.” He smiles.

You stopped leaving your cards by themselves a while back, when Vriska realized you had a really rare one and sold it online, then kept the money… So, they were in the bag on your wheelchair, which is what you told Gamzee.

He walks around to the back of your chair, “Alright then, motherfucker. Let’s get your ass over to my place.” He starts wheeling you back towards the boys dorm, texting someone while he walked, which made you a little worried he’d run you into something… Which he almost did… Many times…


	3. So many characters!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EriSol, SolDave, GamTav, JohnKat, GamDave... Yeah... Lotta stuff... I'll summarize later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I needed to post more, haven't added anything in a while, this has been sitting around on my computer since the last chapter, I got a little more to add, but eh.

Be the other guy.

You are now Sollux Captor.

You’re sitting on the floor of the library, your computer and other devices in an orderly way around you, sites and documents covering all of them. A pile of books next to you, mostly to do with history or the supernatural. You think you just made a breakthrough in your research when you hear a voice behind you. “Sol~” It rings.  
“Goddammit…” You mumble under your breath. “He’s fucking following me isn't he?”  
“Sol!” Your idiot hipster stalker shouts in your ear, wrapping his arms around you.  
“What the fuck do you want, ED?” You growl.  
He pulls away, “That’s no way to greet your superior.” He complains and stands over you in a way you can see his stupid-ass face if you look up at all.  
“You’re not my fucking superior.” You say. “Just because your family paid to make them keep you here, and I got a goddamn scholarship doesn't mean you're superior, it just means I’m fucking smarter than you.”  
He huffs at you. “Yeah, sure, you’re smart. Why do you keep getting detention for skipping classes and not doing your work then?”  
“Because it bores me and I’d prefer to play my video games or research things that are important to me.” You glare up at him over the tops of your dual-coloured lenses then look back down, going back to your work.   
“Hey! Are you trying to ignore me?” He complains.  
“Yes.” You reply, continuing to type.  
“Stop ignoring me this moment.” He demands.  
“No.” You reply.  
“Ugh.” He complains and walks in front of you, standing behind your computer. You continue to ignore him. He uses his foot to close your computer.  
“You son of a bitch! I was doing something!” You yell at him.  
“You were ignoring me. That’s what you get for ignoring your superior.” He says, crossing his arms with an angry yet accomplished face, the toe of his shoe still on your computer.  
“Are you trying to start a fucking fight, Ampora?!” You yell as you stand up.  
“Maybe.” He says.  
You push him backwards, he falls, but grabs at the first thing he could, being your shirt and pulls you down with him. You fall on top of him.  
You start fighting, a few people begin to notice and run off to get the librarian. By the time they come back you’re rolling on the in a mix of fighting and angry kisses. Books falling off shelves every time you bump into one.  
You’re on top of him, you pull him up by fistfuls of scarf, holding him a fraction of an inch from your lips before being pulled off him by the back of your shirt. He then is dragged off the floor, you’re both yelled at and told to leave the library, then not come back for at least a week or there will be detention for both of you.  
You quickly pick up your things and throw them in your bag. “Your place.” You tell Eridan as you walk by him and out the door. He runs after you to catch up and you walk side by side back to the dorms. You go up to the top floor, where his dorm is. You try to keep your hands off each other the whole way.  
But as soon as you walk in he picks you up by your ass and slams you up against the wall, making you drop your bag on the floor. He slams his lips into yours, luckily muffling your small surprised noise.  
“God, you’re really dying for any sort of sexual—” You start as soon as you catch your breath from the kiss.  
“I know I am, just shut up and kiss me.” He says.  
You grab his scarf and pull him back into the kiss. By the time you break away again you start working on his neck, which to do so you have to pull his scarf off. He grinds you against the wall and you pull at his shirt.

Censored. Everything from this point is censored. I don’t wanna deal with writing this shit or mature ratings on some websites. May add a little scene here later though if I’m in the mood to.

  
You are now the other guy. Be Dave.

When you got to Sollux’s dorm at around noon and he wasn’t there you asked his roommate where he might be, he told you to check by the Ampora’s house for him. You didn't understand why he would be there, but that’s what Tavros told you, so you decided to trust him, he’s not really the type to lie. And you really needed Sollux to fix your phone, it hasn't been working all morning.  
You knock on the door, and guess who answers, Sollux, shirtless, his hair fucked up, wearing blue striped boxers sticking out of the top of obviously quickly put on black skinny jeans, with bruises, scratches, and bite marks all over his upper half. “Strider.” He says, surprised.  
“Yo, Sollux, I needed you to fix my phone, Tavros said you’d be here but if you’re busy, I can, like, get the fuck out.” I say.  
“No, not busy—”  
“Sol~” A voice from the other room calls. “Who’s here?”  
“Strider!” He yells over his shoulder at him.  
“Which one?” He asks. “And when are you coming back in here.”  
“The blonde one. And when they leave!” Sollux replies.  
“I’ll just go…” You say, backing up from the uncomfortable situation, and them shouting back and forth. “I can just get my bro to fix it.” You say before quickly going off down the hall.  
Your brother, Dirk, is in the last year at the school, he rooms with another robotics genius. He can usually help you with these things, you just thought you’d go to Sollux first. You feel uncomfortable around your brother’s roommate.  
You didn't really know how to feel about the situation of Sollux, you knew what had happened between Eridan and Sollux, you just didn't really want to except it… And you kinda wanted to go for revenge, but you weren't sure why… Or how really…  
You decide to go over to Dirk’s to drop off your phone then go back to your dorm. You can decide what to do on your way.

  
You are now Gamzee Makara.

adiosToreador [AT] began trolling terminallyCapricious [TC]  
AT: hEY GAMZEE  
TC: wHaT iS uP mY MoThErFuCkEr? :o)  
AT: uHH,,, wELL,,, mE AND VRISKA MADE UP,,,  
AT: sHES ACTUALLY TAKING ME OUT TO A MOVIE IN A LITTLE WHILE,,,   
AT: sHE WANTED TO GO SEE THIS REALLY SCARY ONE,,, sO I GUESS WERE GONNA GO SEE THAT,,,  
TC: i ThOuGhT yOu Up AnD dIdNt LiKe ThEm ScArY oNeS  
AT: i DONT REALLY,,, bUT SHE WANTS TO GO SEE IT,,, sO SHES MAKING ME COME WITH HER,,,  
AT: nOT THAT I DONT WANT TO ACTUALLY GO OUT WITH HER,,, yOU SEE,,,  
AT: iTS JUST,,,  
AT: uHH,,,  
TC: yOu DoNt LiKe ThEm ScArY mOvIeS  
TC: tHaTs ChIlL bRo  
TC: yOu DoNt GoTtA wAtCh It If DoNt WaNnA  
AT: sHE’LL BE ANGRY IF I DONT,,, bUT ITS ALRIGHT, rEALLY, iTS JUST A MOVIE RIGHT?  
AT: hEH,,,  
TC: rIgHt My MoThErFuCkEr  
TC: hOnK  
AT: hEHEH }:)  
AT: oH, i THINK SHE’S HERE,,, i HAVE TO GO,,, tALK TO YOU LATER GAMZEE  
TC: tAlK yOu LaTeR bRo :o) HoNk  
adiosToreador [AT] ceased trolling terminallyCapricious [TC]

  
Dave opens the door of your dorm, walks in and falls onto your couch. He picks up the remote and turns on cartoons.  
“What the motherfuck are you doing brother?” You ask him, closing your computer and sliding it under the table.  
“Karkat kicked me out.” Dave replies, which you’re not really surprised by, Karkat and John are having a date.  
“Why you here though?” You ask.  
“Because.” He replies, putting his feet up on the bottle and movie covered table, knocking an empty bottle over.  
You lean forward and pick up the bottle, then push his feet off the table to put it back.  
“Why do you have so much of this shit anyway?” He asks, pointing at the faygo bottles.  
“Because that’s what the Mirthful Messiahs drink, so that is what I shall drink.” You grin.  
“Oh, that bullshit.” He says, you stop smiling and look over. “What? You still actually believe in that clown shit?”  
“I motherfucking do!” You growl.  
“There are no “mirthful messiahs”.” He states simply.  
“Get the motherfuck out of my room!” You yell at him.  
“No.” He says, without changing expression or looking away from the television.  
“GET THE MOTHERFUCK OUT OF MY ROOM BEFORE I THROW YOUR MOTHERFUCKING ASS OUT THAT DOOR!” You yell, standing up and pointing at the door.  
He doesn't move.  
You grab his collar and pull him up to your face. You are about to scream at him again when he smiles, just smiles.  
“You have nothing to motherfucking smile at brother.” You growl.  
“Sure I do.” He says, a smile still on his face. He quickly grabs your shoulders and hits the side of your knee, making you loose balance and fall onto the couch. He sits on top of you, a knee on each side of you, hands on the couch on either side of your head.  
“So this is what you were playing at.” You smirk, an arm laying on each side of you.  
“Not surprised you didn't notice sooner, dumbass.” He says, an accomplished smirk on his face.  
You flip both of you over. You move him so he is still on your lap but with his legs wrapped around your waist. He looks surprised but before he can complain you smash your lips into his, making him press the back of his head into the couch, your hands moving up from his knees, keeping one on his thigh, the other going up to his back.

It gets really hot, really fast, and I’d like to keep with PG-13 so we shall skip ahead aways.

You are woken by a nibble at your ear and a whisper “You should wake the fuck up and get a shower, John will be home soon and neither one of us really wants to explain what happened with us, do we?” All the memories of what happened start to flood back to you, and holy shit…That’s all you have to say, motherfucking holy shit.  
You sigh and sit up. “That’d probably be a good motherfucking idea…” You say and walk to the bathroom to get a quick shower.  
“I’ll be leaving. See you around I guess.” Dave says before you hear the door close.  
You get into the shower and after quickly cleaning yourself off you leave wearing a purple towel around your waist, hair still dripping a little. You toss your old cloths in the bin and find some clean pants to wear. You change and turn off the TV then lay on your bed with your head hanging off the side, zoning out staring off into space.  
You awake from your trance by John “Gamzee? Hey Gamzee, you alright? Can you hear me?” He asks.  
“Hey motherfucker.” You smile, sit up and spin around to face him. “How was your motherfuckin’ date with Karbro?”  
He smiles wide. “It was really, really great! He made popcorn then we watched Ghost Busters, one and two, and cuddled. Then Dave came home, so Karkat started feeling awkward, so I left, but it’s getting pretty late anyway, so I guess that qualifies and a really great date!” He looked so motherfucking happy.  
“That’s up and motherfucking great, brother!” You smile your wide smile, eyes half open as they normally are.  
He smiles again then lays down on the couch and starts telling you all the little details of the evening. You’re just happy that they are so happy, trying to ignore your thoughts on Dave, and Vriska and Tavros.


End file.
